Matthew Derringer
Matthew Derringer (b. February 7, 1997) is a student at Overland Park High School and member of the Overland Park Football Team, and is one of the most popular boys in school. He is polite in his speech and has a wide vocabulary. His best friend is Tanner Christensen. Matthew is currently in a relationship with Trisha Cappelletti. Personality All in all, Matthew is the most gentleman-like of the male cast. Though he refers to Trisha as his "mouth-date" in Episode 4 he has not been unkind to her. He often calls the female cast "beautiful" or "lovely" and seems to be genuinely polite. He has shown a more aggressive side, usually towards Jonathan and in the third grade when he accidentally injured Shay Van Buren with his hacky sack. He was remorseful over the act, and tried to explain himself while Brittnay Matthews assaulted him with her tiny, hammer-like fists. Relationships Positive Trisha Cappelletti is Matthew's current girlfriend, whom he has referred to as his "mouth-date". The two have been a couple since the pilot episode of the series. Trisha and Matthew also attended Prom 2012 together. Brittany Matthews has also made out with Matthew, very briefly in the third grade after she told him off for hitting her then-friend Shay in the head with a hacky-sac. Tanner Christensen is hinted to be Matthew's best friend, and he accepts that Tanner is openly gay. Matthew even defended Tanner when Jonathan intended to insult him. Justin Michealson is also one of Matthew's closer friends. Justin has many emotional issues with the fact that his father left him, which Matthew and the team have supported and discussed with him extensively. The Football Team along with Matthew, does not like Jonathan. During a confrontation in the locker room, Matthew told Jonathan to "suck his dick" to which Jonathan eagerly responded to. Taken back, Matthew quickly enforced that it was an expression and not an invitation. Despite his intense dislike, Matthew tries to remain civil when he has to interact with Jonathan. Negative Shay Van Buren has disliked Matthew since he threw his promotional Ryan Cabrera hacky-sack in the third grade and accidentally hit Shay, causing her to be deaf in her right ear. Jonathan Getslinhaumer is one of Matthew's enemies, as he dislikes him for always creeping on the football team in the locker room and harassing them. They often exchange insults between one another. Appearance Doll Type: 2012 Mattel A Mermaid Tale 2 Steven Doll Third Grader Doll, Episode 8 Third Grader Type: SIS (So In Style) Little Brother Julian Doll In episode 8, third-grader-Matthew is seen with an afro and light brown eyes. He is wearing a black shirt with a red collar which had something purple on it at some point, which appears to have been peeled or scratched off. He is also wearing jean capris with a chain on them. This outfit comes with the Little Brother Julian doll. Clothing Prom Outfit: Barbie Fashion Clothing for Ken, black & pink plaid tux, black paints, white vest, black shoes comes with flowers and heart-shaped box of chocolates. See Collector's Info for more information and links to where you can purchase the outfit(s) and doll(s) mentioned above Matthew, Desmond, and Taylor McDevitt are the only black members of the cast. Matthew was born with Penile Agenesis, a birth defect meaning he was born with no penis or testicles, as admitted in Episode 4. In Prom Part 2 when Rachel is saying that she had given all the guys blowjobs and the guys are confirming this, Matthew points out that he didn't get one, as he has no penis. Most of the students around school seem to know about this birth defect. Lunch Lady Belinda in Prom Part 1 however makes a comment suggesting that he and Trisha will engage in some sort of sex, and that "someone will be walking very funny tomorrow". Trisha is also aware of the defect as she points out in the premiere of Season 2 that she can't be pregnant as her boyfriend has no penis or testicles. Trivia *In the third grade, Matthew lost his Jigglypuff Pokecard to Tanner and retaliated with his Ryan Cabrera promotional hacky-sack thus injurying Shay. *He does not have any genitals, as found out in Episode 4. *According to Episode 29 , the only person who is allowed to call Matthew Derringer Matt is his "grand-ma-ma". Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Football Team